Aquariums are commonplace in homes and offices throughout the country. Various types of fish and other marine life are contained in the aquariums.
It is often desirable to be able to see the fish or other marine life more closely than is possible when simply viewing them through one face of the aquarium. Although it is possible to remove the fish or other creatures from the aquarium to examine them, this is not always practical or desirable. Furthermore, by taking the fish out of the water it is not possible to observe them in their normal aquatic environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,547 describes a fish tank having opaque walls with a window which may be a magnifying type. However, such a window is fixed in place and may not be moved about to a desired location. Furthermore, an aquarium of this type would be expensive to construct because of the special type of window required.
There has not heretofore been provided any means for closely observing fish or other marine life in their aquatic environment.